Voyager in the Middle
by Fear Mage
Summary: What will happen when the Borg find a spatial anamoly capable of allowing transport through time and space? Why a crossover with Malcolm in the Middle of course! Will the boys drive the Voyager crew insane? Who is 5 of 2 and why is the Collective "disowni
1. The Borg and The USS Voyager

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, or ideas in the following story. I only highly admire them!

Also, whenever Malcolm talks to the camera, it's in brackets.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            _Voyager soared through the Delta Quadrant. The crew had been lost in space there for seven years. Each day brought the crew closer too Earth, back in the Alpha Quadrant. On __Voyager's bridge, Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the captain's chair, gazing at the view screen. It showed millions of stars zooming by. All around her crewmembers monitored various stations. Sitting next to her, in the same black Starfleet uniform topped with a solid red block, was Commander Chakotay. His tanned skin, crewcut dark hair, and the tattoo above his eye contrasting the peach skin, and shoulder length auburn hair of the Captain. Behind them was Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. The dark skinned man delved into his work, his Vulcan mindset disallowing daydreaming. Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim, on the other hand, couldn't live without daydreaming from time to time. Harry Kim went through the motions on his console. Tom Paris, on the other hand, was visibly non-attentive. Together, no doubt, the two thought of their holodeck program, Captain Proton. The rest of the senior staff were scattered about the ship._

            Today had been a slow day for the crew. No Hirogen hunting parties, no Viidian organ thefts, not even a visit from Q! Captain Janeway was beginning to relax, until Tuvok's Harry's console began to beep.

            "Captain. Sensors are detecting weapons fire approximately three light-years ahead." Tuvok noted, in his usual monotonous voice, "They have a Borg signature."

            "I'm detecting a chronoton flux in the same vicinity captain." Harry piped in.

            "Borg? Are there any other ships?" Janeway asked.

Tuvok pressed a series of keys, receiving a beep in response, "Negative."

            "Harry, you said you detected a chronoton flux right?" Chakotay asked suddenly.

            "What are the Borg up too?" Janeway pondered aloud.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Spatial anomaly 0539, the Chronospatial Flexure." Seven of Nine announced. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had arrived in Astrometrics to inquire about possible sources of chronoton fluxes. Being a former Borg drone, Seven had a unique way with unknown phenomena. "The Borg first noticed it after assimilating it's guardians, Species 9271, the Ti'reumen."

            "Chronospatial?" Chakotay said aloud, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

            Seven cocked an eyebrow, the metal implant above her eye moving with it, "If you mean that the Borg are experimenting with time travel, then you would be correct. Seven pressed a series of keys on the console. An image of the flexure appeared on the view screen. It looked like an explosion, frozen in time, besides for the green, Borg, phaser being fired at it. "The flexure is highly erratic. In theory, it could provide a link to any time and location, provided the right energy signature is applied to it."

            "The Borg are trying to rewrite history!" Janeway stated, as the knowledge hit her like a ton of bricks. Quickly, she tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to the Bridge. Scan the anomaly the Borg are firing on. Find the time and location of what's inside."

            "Captain?" Harry's voice asked, coming through her comm badge.

            "Just do it. Janeway out."


	2. Malcolm Hacks

_'March 23, 2003,'_ Malcolm wrote. He was in the middle of his homework. He didn't get much time to do his homework at home, due to his brothers, Reese and Dewey. Technically, it wasn't all their fault, as the three boys were constantly getting in some kind of trouble. Then there were his parents, Hal and Lois. Malcolm always managed to get some kind of job to do whenever he had free time.

            ["I'm all alone in the house and I'm doing homework. That's not as pathetic as you might think! My girlfriend is out of town on vacation. I can't use the computer because of a little mishap last week"]

**_…FLASHBACK…_**

            "What's taking so long?" Reese complained. 

Malcolm sat at the computer, typing furiously, "I can't go any faster. If I make a mistake, I could crash the whole network!" Malcolm spat back. They were hacking into the school computer network. Reese's eyes grew big. He reached over and smashed his hand on the keyboard.

"Heh heh heh!" Reese giggled as the screen went haywire and the computer made a sound like a dying cat.

"What the hell is the matter with… woah!" Malcolm yelled, before becoming entranced by the havoc.

**_…END FLASHBACK…_**

["Mom totally overreacted! And because money's so tight, because of the coming baby, Dad had to cancel the cable. What am I supposed to do? Watch FOX?!"]

Malcolm walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. As he popped the top Reese came in the front door.

"My god! It's like she's never had a stink bomb go off in her desk drawer!" Reese complained.

["Reese had detention today. From what I heard, it was hilarious when the stink bomb went off in his teachers desk drawer!"]

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Reese asked, throwing his backpack in a corner.

"They're taking Dewey to the hospital. He was choking on another action figure leg." Malcolm explained.

"What! He better not have eaten another one of my…" Malcolm glanced at Reese and smiled, "I mean… his guys." Reese lied.

Malcolm smiled.

["Wow, now I got something on him. This could come in handy!]


	3. The Flexure Works!

Janeway, Seven, and Chakotay all pondered possible reasons the Borg would need the Chronospatial Flexure for when Captain Janeway's comm badge beeped.

"Bridge to Janeway." Harry Kim's voice arrived over the comm.  
            "Janeway here, go ahead."

"I can't explain it, but sensors say that the flexure leads to Earth in the early twenty-first century."

"Are you certain."

"Yes Captain."

"I'll be right there, Janeway out." She said, tapping her badge. She left the room, followed by Chakotay and Seven of Nine.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

The turbolift doors slid open, leaving Captain Janeway to walk on the bridge.

"I want a constant surveillance of the Borg cube. Keep us at a safe distance. Go to warp if the Borg attack us." Janeway commanded. Tuvok's console beeped loudly.

"Captain. The Borg are initiating a transport." Tuvok intoned.

"Source?" Janeway asked.

"Inside the flexure."

"Can you disrupt it?"

"Negative." Harry Kim replied.

"Move the patterns onto our pattern buffers."

"We've got them."

"Re-materialize them in transporter room one," Janeway commanded, "Resume course for the Alpha Quadrant, Mister Paris, maximum warp. Janeway went to sit back down when the view screen changed. A pale, white skinned woman appeared on it. She had no hair, but did have a strange device jutting from the back of her head. It was the Borg Queen.

"Janeway. You have exactly 30 seconds to deliver the ones in the trasporter beam back." The Queen said.

"And leave those people to be assimilated, I don't think so." Janeway retorted.

"You have no idea what your meddling in, do you?"

"What I need to know is that I'm stopping the torture of innocent people! End transmission and resume course." Janeway spat.

"Aye, ma'am." Tom Paris replied, as the stars on the view screen began to fly by.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be in my ready room." Janeway said, walking to the ready room. Once inside, she replicated a cup of coffee. She had only started to sip it when her comm beeped again.

"Sickbay to Janeway. You may want to see this." The Doctor's came through the comm. Captain Janeway was distressed by the tone of urgency in his voice.

"On my way, Janeway out." She said, walking to the turbolift on the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked.

"The Doctor needs me in sickbay."

 "Care if I come?" Chakotay asked, and was replied with a shake of the Captain's head.


	4. Where'd We Go?

A car door slammed outside the house. Malcolm and Reese didn't hear it, as they were shouting at each other.

"Hulk Hogan is infinitesimally better than The Rock!" Malcolm shouted.

"No way! The Rock could beat the tar out of Hogan!" Reese shouted. The two glared at each other, grunted, and lunged. They were choking each other on the floor when Lois, Hal, and Dewey came in.

Almost instantly, Lois' face turned bright red, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?!" She screamed, "WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF EACH OTHER!"

"He started it!" Malcolm and Reese spat in unison, angrily pointing at the other, not taking their eye's off their mother.

"What was all this about?" Hal asked.

"Reese thinks that The Rock can beat Hulk Hogan." Malcolm replied abruptly.

"Well, that's just crazy! Nobody can beat Hogan." Hal replied, nonchalantly.

"That's not fair! You're taking his side again!" Reese shouted, agitated.

"I am not. Now go pick up that mess you made."

"I ma—" Reese started, before he began to disappear in a green glow.

"What the hell—?" Malcolm stated, as the rest of the family disappeared in the same green glow.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Things flashed in front of Malcolm's eyes. Most of it was green. He felt he was washed in the glow for an eternity, but in fact was there for less than a fraction of a second. His living room had vanished in the green glow, and now, fading into view was a large black and gray room. A man in a black suit with a yellow line atop it stood at a console furiously pressing keys. Finally, the green glow faded from sight.

            ["What the hell happened?"] Malcolm bobbed on his feet. His eyes rolled back and his head.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was, "Transporter room one to sickbay. Medical Emergency!"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Reese awoke before the rest of his family. He blinked in the strange light and color of the room. A balding man in a black suit with a blue line across the top leaned over him.

            "Ah. You're awake. How are you feeling?" The man asked.

            "Where am I?" Reese asked.

            "You're aboard the Federation Starship _Voyager_. You're in sickbay. I am the chief medical officer. How are you feeling?" The man asked again.

            Reese sat up and went to put his hand on the man's shoulder "Like I was hit by a—" Reese said, before falling off the biobed he was on. The hold he had on the man didn't seem to help. "What's your problem? Why'd you drop me?"

            The man sighed, "I am a hologram. A projection of light and force fields."

            Reese stood up, "You're not real?"

            "No, I am… would you stop that?" The man said. Reese had started passing his hand through the man.

            "Why?"

            "Because it's very annoying!"

            "But you're not real."

            "That's no reason to treat me as such!" Reese ignored the man and continued to punch the incorporeal man. The man sighed again, grabbed a cylinder shaped object, pressed it to Reese's neck, and pressed a button. He passed out again, and the man heaved him back on the biobed. The man then grabbed a box shaped device and began to pass it over the five unconscious people.

            The man gasped and tapped the badge on his chest. "Sickbay to Janeway. You may want to see this."

            A disembodied voice answered the balding man, "On my way, Janeway out."


	5. First Contact, First Blood, Sort Of!

Captain Janeway walked through the sliding doors into the sickbay, followed by Chakotay. Janeway's eyes immediately caught the five unconscious people on biobeds.

            "What's the problem Doctor?" Captain Janeway asked.

            "Look at these readings," The Doctor replied, handing her the tricorder, "Notice anything unusual."

            "What am I looking for?"

            "These five people share some of your genetic makeup." The Doctor replied, thoroughly pleased with his discovery.

            "Do you mean these people are my ancestors?" Janeway asked in disbelief.

            "Exactly! If you want to know, the second youngest, the one with the brown hair, shares the most genetic commonalities with you."

            Janeway gasped, "The Borg were trying to wipe me from history!"

            "Why would they go to such extremes? Not that I'm complaining, but I've never known the Borg to pass up a chance at attacking a Federation ship." Chakotay stated.

            "Isn't that obvious? We've personally been responsible for the liberation of thousands of drones through Unimatrix Zero. We've destroyed numerous cubes. They're trying to cut their losses." Captain Janeway replied, still somewhat shocked at the lengths the Borg would go to, to get their way. "Have any of them woke up yet?"

            "The oldest child did. But he was quite a nuisance, so I had to sedate him."

            "You sedated him?!" Janeway asked rhetorically.

            "You would have too if he treated you how he treated me!" The Doctor replied. The three began to discuss the situation, when Malcolm began to stir on his biobed.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            ["God I feel like I've been ran over by a truck…"] Malcolm looks around and stares at his new surroundings. ["Where'd my living room go?"]

            "Captain, one of them is waking up." A male voice stated.

            "What's going on?" Malcolm asked aloud.

            A woman in a black suit with a red line across the top stepped forward. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. You, and your family were in… extreme danger, when we rescued you."

            "What kind of danger?"

            "Well, I think I should discuss that with your parents first. What is your name?"

            Malcolm stared at the Captain. ["Let's get this straight. Captain. Starship. Danger. Rescue. I'm definitely going insane!"]

            "Malcolm Wilkerson." He replied.

            "Wilkerson? That was… I remember hearing of a Malcolm Wilkerson in my family." Janeway said, more to herself than the others, but loud enough to be overheard, "I was told he was incredibly intelligent."

            Malcolm rubbed his head, "That's me. If we were in danger, why didn't you leave Reese?"

            "Are you serious? You'd abandon your own brother?" Chakotay said, stunned.

            "Believe me. If you knew Reese, you'd abandon him too!" Malcolm replied.


	6. Guests on Board

            Later that day, Captain Janeway had assembled the Wilkerson's in her ready room and was just about to brief them.

            "You are all aboard the U.S.S. _Voyager_. You were brought here by an alien species known as the Borg. It seems that you are my ascendants, and they wanted to wipe you and me from history. While we try to find a way to send you home, you'll stay in some quarters we've set up for you. While you're aboard _Voyager_, you'll be honorary crewmembers, and I'll expect you to act as such. The bridge, which is where we are now, and Engineering, which is the place where our engine is located, are off limits. Any questions." Janeway asked. She was abnormally abrupt, as she hadn't had her afternoon coffee yet. None of the Wilkerson's objected, seeing as they were on her ship and they'd gotten the "How'd we get here?" speech in some form earlier. "Good. I'll have Ensign Kim give you a tour of the ship."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Harry Kim led the family down the halls of _Voyager_. He and Malcolm where in front, with Reese and Hal in the middle, and Dewey holding Lois' hand in the back. Harry leaned over to Malcolm.

            "So, did you really come from the 21st century?" He asked.

["I know, I still barely understand any of this, and I'm the smart one!"]

Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"Tom is going to want to meet you! He has a thing for Earth's history… well I guess that would be your present!" Harry said.

"Tom who?"

"Huh? Oh! Lieutenant Tom Paris, he's the ship's pilot… so, the Doctor says that you're a genius. I'd bet you'd—"

"Does The Doctor have a name?" Malcolm interrupted.

"Well… no, see The Doctor's a hologram, which is—"

"I know, a physical projection of light. But how—"

"In our time, we have the technology to create holograms incredibly superior to what I believe you're used too. Hey, we're here."  
            "It looks like every other room." Hal stated. 

A large grin spread across Harry's face, "But it's not! Watch this." Harry tapped a few buttons on a screen on the wall, "Computer. Play Captain Proton simulation chapter 4." The screen beeped and the doors slid open.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Everything in the room was black and white, except for the people inside.

            "This looks like the set for an old B-movie!" Hal exclaimed, excited.

            "Watch this. Computer, realign players color scheme's to gray scale." Harry said aloud. As he did, the people inside shifted in color from vibrant, to shades of black and white.

            ["I have to see the specs for this place!"]

            "I'm not done yet, check this out. Computer, replicate clothing for three of Chaotica's guards, one moleman uniform, one she-demon suit, and the Buster Kincade suit." Harry said. Everyone's closed shimmered and changed. "So, who wants to play a chapter?"


	7. Technology

            Neelix rushed around the kitchen. The Talaxian was uncharacteristically nervous seeing as Captain Janeway had assigned Tom to help him create a menu the Wilkerson's would enjoy.

            "How could they eat something that unappetizing?" Neelix complained. He was miffed at the waste of his culinary skills.

            "Have you ever had a nice, juicy, steak before?" Tom rebutted.

            "No! And I never will! Look how poorly cooked it is. You can still see the blood dripping from it!"

            "But that's part of the appeal—" Tom began, as the doors slid open. Reese walked in. Reese looked quite out of place in his jeans, T-shirt, and brown spiked hair, that was bleached at the tips. Tom rushed up to him.

            "Hi, your… Reese right?" Reese nodded in agreement, "Isn't Harry supposed to be giving you a tour?"

            "He was, but it got boring after the halo-dock." 

Neelix rushed over, "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, whatcha got?"

"Well, as of right now, I'm in the middle of creating a special menu for you and your family. But it's not ready yet."

"He could use the replicators!" Tom piped in.

"The what?" Reese asked.

"Replicators, just go to that niche on the wall and say computer, then specify exactly what you want. If you do anything incorrectly, it'll tell you."

"Anything?" 

Tom nodded. The biggest grin Reese had ever worn in his life spread across his face. He walked over to the replicator and rested his hand on the wall. "Computer, —".

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            ["Wow! That was incredibly amazing! It felt like I actually was there, fighting against Chaotica! This place is awesome!"] Malcolm watched as his grayscale surroundings reverted to color, and his families, and Ensign Kim's, cloths changed back.

            "While we try to find a way to get you back home, you guys can have access to the holodeck. I'm sure the Captain won't mind that." Harry said, his blood racing from a rousing game of Captain Proton.

            Hal practically skipped out of the holodeck. After everyone was out, he looked around. "Where's Reese?"

            "Reese?" Lois asked, not grasping the statement at the moment, "Reese? REESE!"

            "Don't worry. Our internal sensors will be able to track him anywhere he goes on the ship. Watch. Computer: Locate life signs on _Voyager_ not authorized by a comm badge." Harry stated.

            The room around them beeped two ascending tones, using the first twice, "Five life signs outside Holodeck One. One life sign outside mess hall." The computer announced.

            "Five…?" Harry pondered aloud.

            "I'm pregnant, as if you didn't know! Now how do we get to the mess hall?" Lois said tersely.

            "Oh. Don't worry about Reese, our cook has a knack for child care. He'll watch over Reese."

            "I hope he has life insurance!" Hal said under his breath.


	8. Annoyances

            Tom carried Reese into the sickbay over his shoulder. He quickly laid Reese on the biobed at the back of the room.

            "What happened?" The Doctor asked, with a vile look on his face.

            "He tried to replicated a flaming paper bag of dog feces. When he did, the replicator overloaded, and exploded." Tom replied.

            The Doctor waved a medical tricorder over Reese, "He's suffered only a minor concussion and several plasma burns. Nothing serious. But tell me, in retrospect, why did you let him replicate a bag of animal manure?!" The Doctor stated, then bellowed.

            "I couldn't do anything! Neelix and I thought he was going to replicate something to eat!"

            "Well next time—" The doors slid open, interrupting the Doctor. Captain Janeway thundered in.

            "What happened and why does the mess hall smell horrible?" She demanded.

            Tom and The Doctor stared at each other until Tom spoke up, "He replicated a burning bag of dog feces, then the replicator exploded."

            "Where were you during all this?"  
            "I thought he was going to get something to eat!"  
            "And his parents?"

            "He said they were still on the tour—" The Captain thundered out of the room before Tom could finish his sentence, leaving him a little amused. "You know, when I was in the academy, I tried something similar to that."

            "You don't say…" The Doctor replied, failing to hide his lack of surprise.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "This is Astrometrics!" Harry announced, "It's where we map out all of the stars and anomalies we encounter. We also use this room for various other functions."

            "Ensign Kim, explain the presence of these people." A woman stated. It was Seven of Nine. She had been working on a console that was blocked from view when the Wilkerson's first came in.

            "Seven, this is Hal, Lois, Malcolm, and Dewey. The oldest brother is with Neelix." Harry introduced them.

            ["Wow, she's gorgeous."] Malcolm stared at Seven, openmouthed.

            "I detected an E.M. surge in the mess hall. You sh—" Seven stated, noticing, but ignoring Malcolm.

            "What's that thing above your eye?" Dewey asked.

            "It is my ocular implant."

            "What's an ocular implant?"

            "It improves my vision."

            "Where'd you get it?"

            "All drones are enhanced with them when they are assimilated into the Collective."

            "What's the Collective?"

            "This line of questioning will cease. I feel I am needed in the mess hall." Seven stated, exasperated. She practically ran from the room.

            Harry leaned over and put his hand on Dewey's shoulder, "Wow. It usually takes a lot to get Seven that rattled. I think we might need to check in on Neelix to see if he's okay!"


	9. The Boys Have Fun

            "HE DID WHAT!?" Lois bellowed. She, Captain Janeway, and Reese were in the Captain's ready room. Captain Janeway had just informed Lois of Reese's stunt.

            "It wasn't me it was Malcolm!" Reese spurt, trying to spread the guilt.

            "Malcolm was with your mother during your prank." Janeway informed Reese.

            "ARE YOU INSANE? WE ARE GUESTS ON THIS WOMAN'S SHIP! ON TOP OF THAT, SHE'S FAMILY! YOU'RE DISGRACING US AND HER!"

            "While this is serious, it's not unrepairable. In light of recent events, I believe we should provide each of the boys with a comm badge. That way we'll be able to constantly monitor their locations, and if necessary, transport them from improper areas."

            "You hear that! Because of you, your brother's are going to be tagged like cattle! Are you proud of yourself?" Lois chided.

            "It's not like that, we'll only be attaching a—" Janeway started, pointing to her comm badge. Lois glared at her, "Never mind," Janeway replied, somewhat offended.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Malcolm fiddled with his badge. ["This comm badge is awesome! I bet if I took it apart once we get home, I could reprogram it to tap into cell phone calls!"]

            Malcolm tapped his badge, "Malcolm to Reese, where's Dewey?"

            "I lost him near that blonde with the thing on her eyebrow." Reese's voiced replied, over the comm.

            "Seven?"

            "How should I know?"

            "Are you near Astrometrics?"

            "Astro-whaty?"

            Malcolm groaned, "The room with all the stars on the screen that's not the bridge."

            "I don't know!"

            Malcolm groaned again, "Computer, locate Reese."

            The room around him beeped, then informed "Reese is outside Cargo Bay 2."

            "Hi Malcolm!" Malcolm jumped. Behind him stood Dewey. "What are you doing?"

            "Looking for you!" Malcolm replied, aggravated, "Where we're you?"

            "The holodeck. I was playing a new game, want to see it?"

            "Is it cool?" Malcolm asked, to which Dewey nodded, "Sure."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            ["Oh… my… god. I just lost five times because the computer said I wasn't being nice enough to Dewey. After that, it made wanted me to wait on Dewey!"]

            Dewey sat at a table eating five meatloaf sandwiches, while holograms of Hal, Lois, Reese, and Francis all waited and/or complimented him.

            "Let's see what else they have. Computer, end simulation!" Malcolm said.

            Dewey fell to the ground, the replica of their kitchen fading away. "Hey! I was having fun!"

            "It's my turn." Malcolm said tersely, "Computer, before the last one, what was the most recent simulation run?"

            The computer beeped, then replied "Tuvok training program: beta-1-0."

            "Run simulation." Malcolm said. All around him, the bars and gray of the holodeck faded into the gray, and consoles of the bridge. On the view screen a ship was attacking. The ground lurched beneath their feet as a blast shot out from a console. "Computer, delete characters."

            "Specify."

            "The only ones beside us!" Malcolm shouted, annoyed and exasperated. The ship attacking faded from view. Then, an idea popped into Malcolm's head. "Computer, activate a basic usage tutorial on this station." He said, gesturing to a station.

            "Specify."

            Malcolm groaned. He looked at the gestured to station, "Tactical," He read, "and, Helm. Dewey, sit in that seat up front."


	10. The Plot Develops!

            Reese wondered the corridors. He had seen a little girl with horns on her forehead earlier and was planning on teasing her about them. As he wondered the halls, he found a series of hatches.

            "Hey… hey… hey!" Reese shouted, trying to get the computer to respond. From behind him, the little girl Reese had planned to pick on walked up.

            "Hello, I'm the Captain's Assistant. My name's Naomi Wildman. If your trying to talk to the computer, you need to say 'computer' aloud."

            "Why would I say 'computer aloud'?"

            "No, you say 'computer' out loud."

            "But you just said to say 'computer aloud'?"

            "Yes, but I meant that you're supposed to say 'computer' before you try and talk to it."

            "Would you make up your mind? First you want me to say 'computer aloud', then you want me to say 'computer out loud', now you want me to say 'computer before you try and talk to it'? For a Captain's Assistant, your not very assistful."

            "That's not even a word!"

            "Oh yeah!"  
            "Computer, define assistful."

            "Entry not found." The feminine voice of the computer announced.

Naomi scoffed, then started to walk away, "By the way, that's an escape pod."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Okay, Computer: Rerun simulation Wilkerson Phi-9." Malcolm said. The lights dimmed on the holo-bridge, as the red alert lights came on.

            "Malcolm, I'm detecting a ship. It's Kazon!" Dewey stated from the helm.

            "Raising shields."

            "Too late! They've boarded."

            "Erecting level 10 force fields around intruders!"

            "They've escaped!"

            "I'll transport them off the ship. Damn! They won't transport through the shields, and if we lower them, we'll be demolished!"  
            "Transport them to an escape pod."

            ["Wow, Dewey actually had a good idea!"]

            "Can you set a trajectory for the pod?" Malcolm asked.

            "…Nope!"

            "Let me try!" Malcolm said, as he began to type furiously at his console. "I can't get access. The security protocols are online. I have to hack in. Hold on, let's try…"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Captain, I'm detecting someone trying to access ship functions." Harry Kim stated.

            "Can you lock them out?" Janeway replied, leaning forward in her Captain's chair.

            "Negative."

            "Can you isolate the console?"

            "It's coming from Holodeck One."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Almost got it… there! Dewey program the pod to launch."

            "Where?"

            "Pick somewhere!" Malcolm shouted. Dewey tapped a few buttons and an escape pod floated by on the view screen. "Anymore?"

            Dewey tapped another few buttons, "Nope." 

The bridge around them faded, as Tuvok burst into the holodeck. "Why were you accessing ship functions?" He asked.

"What, we were only playing a simulation!" Malcolm replied defensively.

"Bridge to Tuvok, we detected an escape pod launch. Can you explain it?" Harry Kim asked over the comm system.

"In a minute. What were you two doing?" Tuvok asked.

"We were playing a game where some ugly people called the Kazon attacked our ship, then they boarded us, then we had to teleport them off, but we couldn't, so we teleported them to an escape pod and launched it." Dewey answered, excited

"I think I've found the problem. Tuvok to Bridge."

"Go ahead Tuvok." This time, it was Captain Janeway who responded.

"I believe that somehow Malcolm and Dewey accidentally accessed controls from the holodeck."

"What about Reese?"

"He's not here."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

On the bridge Captain Janeway stood and said, "Computer, locate Reese."

It beeped, "Reese is not on _Voyager."_

"Harry, scan for the pod. Why didn't anyone scan it for life signs?!"

"I was trying to find out who launched it… Um… Captain… it's not there."

"What?" Janeway replied, in disbelief.

"The escape pod, I'm not reading it anywhere!"


	11. Enter Drone Five of Two

            "This place just keeps getting more and more messed up!" Reese stated. He had climbed into an escape pod earlier, then it launched while he was inside. Then the pod faded from view. Now, he was on a big ship that had an eerie green glow. All around him, people in black body suits, with pasty white skin, and metal components jutting from various places wondered about. Reese walked the corridors, looking for a way out. Then he was grabbed from behind.

            "We are Borg. Resistance is futile!" The voice said, as something painfully jabbed into Reese's neck.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            The newest drone stood before the Borg Queen. She stalked around him, taking in the grandeur that was her plan. She had planned on abducting the Wilkerson's from their timeframe when Captain Janeway interfered. Then one of _Voyager's escape pods drifted into the vicinity of a cube that she had monitoring _Voyager_. Because she didn't know which of the family was Janeway's direct ascendant, she taken them all, and now had one of them back._

            "State your designation." The Queen commanded.

            "My designation is Five of Two." The former Reese stated.

            "That is incorrect. Your designation is One of One."

            "I cannot comply. My designation is Five of Two."

            "You must comply!"

            "Negative." Five of Two stated. The Queen cocked her head, sending out a subliminal command to a set of drone to assist her.

            "Take this drone to have his memory reconfigured." She commanded. The summoned drones grabbed Five around the arms and pulled him away. "Wait. Transport him to the cube monitoring _Voyager_, he'll be of more use there!"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "YOU LOST MY SON?!" Lois bellowed. Hal, Lois, Malcolm and _Voyager's senior staff were in the briefing room. Dewey was with the Doctor, who was given the job after Neelix refused._

            "He was jettisoned from an escape pod—" Captain Janeway began.

            "Don't you people have fancy technology that scans for stuff? You found him in the mess hall! You could have teleported him back!" Hal said, angry, but not letting it control him.

            "I was going to say, we were trying to find where the pod was launched from—"

            "And?" Lois asked, aggressively.

            "And, we found the pod was launched from the holodeck your other two sons were playing in. We were trying to—" Janeway began again.

            "YOU LAUNCHED YOUR OWN BROTHER INTO SPACE?!" Lois screamed, her face turning somewhat red.

            ["Crap, I was wondering when I'd get yelled at today!"]

            "We had no idea Reese was in there! We were running a tactical simulation I made!" Malcolm rebutted, defensively.

            "And you managed to gain access into our main controls while you were at it. Now, we might be able to estimate where the escape pod went if we found the heading of the pod. Who programmed it?" Janeway said.

            "Dewey." Malcolm replied.

            Captain Janeway tapped her comm badge, "Janeway to sickbay. Have Dewey ready for questioning when I arrive."

            "Aye, Captain." The Doctor's voice answered, with opera music in the background.

            "I believe he might offer up the information we need more readily if you weren't there. I'm sorry," Captain Janeway said, referring to the Wilkersons, "Tuvok, Chakotay, your with me." As they walked out of the room, Janeway sighed, "I can't believe I'm related to these people."


	12. Interrogation

            The doors to sickbay slid open, and the Captain was assaulted by a fury of opera. Standing in front of a biobed, The Doctor was singing a medley of his favorite songs. Dewey, who was sitting on the biobed, looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

            "Doctor!" the Captain shouted, trying to be heard above the music.

            The Doctor whirled around, "Captain!" He said, surprised, "Computer, pause music," The computer beeped in response, and the music paused, "What can I do for you?"

            "We need to speak with Dewey."

            Dewey hopped off the biobed, "Hi!"

            Chakotay walked up to him and kneeled, "Dewey, do you remember that simulation you ran with your brother? When you launched an escape pod? We need to know the heading you programmed into it."

            Dewey smiled, he craved attention, "I don't remember."

            "It's very important that you tell us."

            "I forgot."

            "Your brother's life depends on this information." Captain Janeway supplied.

            "Which one?"

            "Reese." Janeway replied.

            "I can't remember."

            Thinking he might like Reese to divulge the information, Captain Janeway replied, "Wait—I think it was Malcolm."

            "I still don't remember."

            Frustrated, Chakotay stood up and turned his back to Dewey. The Doctor walked in and joined the others in a circle.

            "How are we going to get this out of him?" the Captain asked.

            "I could prepare a serum that would coerce him to be more… talkative. But it would take a while to prepare." The Doctor replied.

            "What about a mind-meld, Captain?" Tuvok asked.

            Janeway glanced at Tuvok, debating the topic in her mind. She thought it over for a couple seconds and finally replied, "Fine. You have my permission to begin."

            Tuvok walked over to Dewey, picked him up, and placed him on the biobed, "I am going to perform a procedure called the Vulcan Mind Meld. It may be unpleasant at first, but the feeling will be momentary. I need you to stay still while I begin." Tuvok said. Dewey looked at him, the look on his face speaking more than his mouth. Tuvok his hands on Dewey's face. His pinky and index fingers curled under his hand, while his middle fingers rested above Dewey's eyebrows, his pointer fingers rested near Dewey's nose, and his thumbs near Dewey's chin. "My mind," Tuvok recited, "To your mind. My thoughts, to your thoughts…"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Tuvok's eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids. Behind him, The Doctor kept constantly scanning him with a medical tricorder.

            "His blood pressure's rising." The Doctor stated, somewhat perplexed. He loaded a hypospray and injected Tuvok in the neck. He scanned Tuvok again, "That's odd," Then his tricorder alarmed, "He's going into synaptic shock!" The Doctor shouted. Tuvok pulled his hands back and fell to the ground, convulsing. "Help me get him on the biobed!" The Doctor commanded Chakotay. Together, they hoisted Tuvok onto the bed. The Doctor frantically worked on him. "Get me a cortical stimulator." He was handed one and placed it on Tuvok's neck, below his ear. "10 millijoules, clear!" Tuvok shuddered. "Again!" Tuvok shuddered again. "Get me 20 milligrams of inaprovaline!" The Doctor was handed a hypospray and injected Tuvok again. He stopped convusling, and they all let out a breath of relief.

            "What happened?" Captain Janeway asked.

            The Doctor went back to scanning Tuvok, "It seems he couldn't handle the intensity of Dewey's mind."

            "I didn't think that was possible in a Vulcan." Chakotay stated.

            "Neither did I. But it seems Dewey here isn't normal." The Doctor replied. Then the lights in the room dulled, and the red alert lights came on.

            Over the comm system, Ensign Kim announced "All hands, Red Alert! Arm yourselves and report to battle stations!"

            Captain Janeway's comm badge beeped, "Kim to the Captain."

            "Report."

            "We're being hailed, it's the Borg!"


	13. Facing Five! Requiring Reese!

Authors Note: This whole story is the hot from the presses version. Once I'm finished with it (yeah, it's not done, but there's a lot you haven't seen yet) I'll edit the story and replace all the chapters with the better version.

            Captain Janeway walked onto the bridge from the turbolift. On the screen was the unmistakable head of a Borg drone.

            "What do you want?" Janeway asked cautiously. Meanwhile, off to the side, the Wilkerson's walked onto the bridge.

            The drone on the screen turned around, "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated and your technology added to our own. Resistance is futile."

            Everyone on the bridge gaped at the drone. Hal was the first one to put his feelings into words. Perplexed, he asked "Reese?"

            "My designation is Five of Two." He replied.

            ["Typical Reese. Even when he's a robot he still can't do simple math!"]

            Captain Janeway tapped her comm badge, "Seven of Nine, report to the bridge."

            "Acknowledged." Seven's voice answered.

            "What do you want?" Janeway repeated.

            "We want the Wilkersons. Surrender them now." Five replied.

            "Why? So you can wipe me from history? I don't think so!"

            "Resistance is futile."

            "Tuvok, raise shields… Tuvok's not here!" the Captain stated, realizing her blunder.

            "I got it Captain. I trained for this console on the holodeck!" Malcolm replied, jumping to the station. When he got there, he raised the shields.

            "I have plenty of crewman who can man that station, Malcolm, you don't—"

            "We don't have time! I can do this!" He replied.

            "I hope you know what you're doing!" Janeway replied, "Can you get a lock on Reese?"

            "Negative" Harry replied, as Five corrected them again from the view screen.

            "Give us Reese!" Janeway commanded.

            "MY DESIG—" Five tried to correct her, as he was interrupted.

            "Captain Janeway." The Borg Queen walked onto the view screen. She had an arrogant grin on her face, "I see you've met my newest drone. He's an incredible asset to the collective."

            "What do you want?" Janeway asked, a third time.

            "If you want your ancestor back, you must surrender _Voyager to me!"_

            "That's not much of a choice you're giving me! Erase my past, or surrender my future… Harry, end transmission!"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Captain!" Malcolm shouted, "They're charging weapons!"

            "Mr. Paris, evasive pattern beta one!" Captain Janeway ordered.

            "What are you doing?!" Lois asked loudly, "My sons still on that ship!" The ship rocked as they were hit by a phaser.

            "Shields are down to ninety percent!" Malcolm stated.

            "Return fire! Torpedoes, full-spread!" Janeway responded, "Mrs. Wilkerson, we'll get your son back. But right now we have to survive!"

            "H-h-how are you going to get him back?" Hal stammered.

            "We're going to assemble an away team. You can help. Tom, Chakotay, The Doctor, and Seven will go, why don't you brief them on what to expect from your son." Janeway replied.

            ["Why do I think they're screwed? Oh, oh yeah! Because it's Reese! And now, he's part robot!"]

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "What are you going to do again?" Hal asked. The away team, and Hal and Lois were assembled in the mess hall.

            The Doctor smiled, "Well," He said proudly, because he was the linchpin in the mission, "Seven will wear my mobile emitter into the cube. It will project my program over her frame, with my motor and appearance subroutines controlled by her cortical array. Once we are in the vicinity of your son, Seven will reactivate my borrowed subroutines. I will sedate Reese, then Seven will attach a transport enhancer to him."

            "I will be defending her from behind, just incase. We've created a cloaking type device, based on Seven's parents research, to hide myself from The Borg's perception.

            Hal nodded in agreement, but was completely lost. A look of puzzlement sat on his face. "I… don't see anything wrong…" He stated.

            Lois stood next to Hal, trying to find something to object to in the blob of incomprehensible plans revealed to them.

            "Good. We'll launch from Shuttle Bay One. We should only—" Chakotay stated.

            "Can I go?" Dewey interrupted, having followed The Doctor from sickbay.

            Hal startled, then kneeled next to Dewey, "You can't go, it's too dangerous."

            "But I want too!"

            "I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe you can play with their holo…thingy."

            "I never get to do fun stuff!" Dewey huffed, storming from the mess hall.


	14. Away Mission

            Tom sat in at the helm of the _Delta Flyer, priming it for launch. Chakotay sat behind him at tactical, while Seven helped The Doctor to modify his program._

            "That should do it! Is everybody ready?" Tom asked, starting the _Flyer_.

            "Chakotay to the bridge. We're ready, open the shuttle bay doors." Chakotay replied, talking to Tom, as much as he was actually talking to the bridge, through his comm. The thick doors in front of the _Flyer slid open. A force field sparked between them. The _Flyer_ lifted off the floor, as soared through the force field._

            "Setting a course for the cube." Tom stated. Stars zoomed by them, as the ship hurtled for the Borg cube that was pursuing _Voyager._

            "Activating cloak." Chakotay stated. Outside the cockpit, the _Delta Flyer_ shimmered; it was now invisible to Borg scans. The ship pulled around behind the cube and matched its speed.

            "Good luck!" Tom stated to the away team.

            "Luck is a frivolous human—" Seven began.

            "Thank you!" The Doctor interrupted. Seven cocked an eyebrow at The Doctor as she switched on the changes she made to his program. The Doctor fizzled out of sight. Then Seven placed his mobile emitter on her arm and switched him back on. The Doctor's image blinked over Seven's frame, then he changed to look like a drone.

            "Hear we go!" Tom said as he beamed the away team onto the cube.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Captain, the cube is firing!" Harry stated, as _Voyager rocked beneath him._

            "You think!" Malcolm shouted above the sizzling of random circuitry.

            "Keep your mouth in line or get off my bridge! Is that clear!" Captain Janeway bellowed.

            ["I'm starting to think that Captain Janeway is starting to lose her shit with us!"]

            "Shields are down to 80 percent!" Malcolm stated.

            "Chakotay to the bridge. We're ready, open the shuttle bay doors." Chakotay stated, over the comm. Janeway nodded to Harry, who pressed the keys that opened the doors.

            "Start rotating our shield frequency. Maybe we'll be able to throw off their targeting sensors."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Tom sat on the edge of his seat. He was nervous as all hell. He didn't like being so close to a cube. Frankly, anyone who knew about the Borg wouldn't like being that close. Tom started making a mental list of people _Voyager_ came into contact with, that either weren't afraid, or have never come into contact with the Borg.

            _'Species 8472, The Equinox crew, the—'_

            "Where is everybody?" Tom nearly smashed his head on the roof. He drew his phaser and spun around.

            "Who are you?" He shouted.

            Dewey poked his head out from behind a chair, "Hi!"

            Tom was quite taken aback. From what he could gather, Lois would be furious with him for allowing Dewey to stow away. "Are you crazy? You shouldn't be in here! What if we were assimilated? Your mother would be furious!" Tom shouted, out of fear for both his own and Dewey's wellbeing.

            "You said that you had a cloak to hide you from the Borg."

            "Well… wait, you understood that?"

            "I have a genius for a brother. I've heard harder things to understand."

            Tom gaped at Dewey, trying to come up with a reply. When he exhausted any possible one he could think off, he opened a comm channel to _Voyager. "__Delta Flyer to _Voyager_."_

            "Go ahead Tom." Janeway's voice replied.

            "We've got a stow away. It seems Dewey thought he could come with us."

            "Can you transport him back?"

            "Negative. We're to close to the cube to risk it. They might try and hijack it. And I can't leave the away team inside the cube."

            "Fine. Just keep an eye on him Mr. Paris."

            "Aye Captain."


	15. Borg Anxiety

            The Borg's infamous green glow washed over the away team. Chakotay had readied himself with a phaser riffle, and was following Seven and The Doctor from behind. He had to keep an eye on them, because they looked like every other drone on the ship and he didn't want to get separated. The Doctor was scanning for Reese's life signs and relaying what information he got to Seven's cortical node.

            A cube was a rather unsettling place. Not many people had been inside one, and made it out, unassimilated. Chakotay swirled to his left, a drone had brushed him walking by. Out front, Seven nodded to her left, inconspicuously. Chakotay nodded in agreement. They turned down the corridor, and found themselves in a long hallway.

            Seven cocked her head, The Doctor was speaking to her again, "Seven, I'm detecting Reese's life signs at the end of the hallway to the left. There's only one Borg signature in there. This is fascinating! This is my first actual…" Seven ignored him as she walked to the end of the hallway. As she turned the corner, she was shocked at what she saw. The Borg Queen stood between the entrance and Reese.

            "I've been waiting for you, Seven of Nine," She said, with a mock-parental tone. "You can't hide from me. I can see through your… friend." She stalked towards Seven, "Why are you helping those people on _Voyager? It is inefficient to put an individual's needs above those of the collective. I know how that bothers you. Rejoin me… help us assimilate humanity."_

            Seven stepped backwards, frightened by the aspect of reassimilation, "Captain Janeway's future depends on it, and as a result so does the entire crew. I can't let you proceed."

            "You have no choice. Besides, if you wont help assimilate humanity, my new drone will. He has plenty knowledge of the 21st century. You know him, he was on your ship." The Queen walked towards Reese. She ran her hand across his chest compassionately, flaunting what she had. "Meet drone One of One—"

            "My designation is Five of Two." He stated.

            "FINE!" The Queen bellowed.

            From behind Seven, Chakotay faded into view, "NOW SEVEN!" He aimed his rifle at the Queen and fired. She hurtled backwards, and smashed into a set a regeneration alcoves. Seven's drone image fizzled, and the Doctor appeared next to her. He grabbed the mobile emitter from her arm and rushed to Five. Behind him, Seven pulled the transport enhancer from the pocket. She reset the controls and attached it to Five's arm.

            Meanwhile, The Doctor fumbled with a hypospray. He pressed it to Five's neck and injected him.

            Chakotay tapped his comm badge, "Tom, lock on to the transport enhancer and energize!"

            From the jumble that was the regeneration alcoves, The Queen stood up. She cocked her head to the side, sending subliminal commands to her drones. The sound of metallic feet rang against the walls, as Five disappeared in a blue flash. From around the corner, five drones marched into view. Chakotay fired his rifle at a drone, killing it. Seven took aim with her phaser as well, but this time, the phaser beam was deflected.

            "They've adapted!" The Doctor stated.

            "Tom, get us out of here!" Chakotay commanded into his comm, "Tom?" He pulled out his tricorder and started scanning, "Damn! They've activated a dampening field!"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "_Delta Flyer_ to _Voyager_. I can't get the away team out of the cube! The Borg have activated a dampening field!" Tom stated worriedly into his comm system.

            "Can you get Reese and Dewey back here?" Janeway's voice asked.

            "We can't leave them in there!"

            "I'm not asking you too! _Voyager will keep the cube busy! Just get back here Tom, that's an order!"_

            "Aye, ma'am." Tom replied, setting the course into the helm.

            "Why is Reese wearing that weird suit?"

            "Well, he's been assimilated by the Borg. We're taking him back to _Voyager_ where, once we get The Doctor back, we'll remove the implants." Tom stated, trying not to concentrate on it. Dewey looked at Tom, who was delving into his work. A large smile spread across his face. Dewey walked up to Five and kicked him in the chest. "Are you insane?!" Tom shouted "You could…"

            Five stirred. He looked around and stood up, "We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile!" He stated.

            Tom jumped from the helm and scrambled to pick up his phaser, "Dewey, get down!" He shouted. Dewey leaped under the tactical console as Tom aimed his phaser and fired. Sparks shot from Five's chest. He convulsed once and fell to the floor. Tom stalked up to Five and waved his tricorder over him. Sighing relief, he dragged Five to the back of the cockpit. "Computer, erect a level ten force field around the Borg signature."

            The room beeped, then replied "Force fields engaged."

            Tom stood and stalked over to Dewey, "Dewey, I'm going to tell you something an acquaintance of _Voyager_'s once told his son. DON'T PROVOKE THE BORG!"

            "Where's all Reese's hair?" Dewey asked, ignoring Tom.


	16. Is this the end? Of Course not!

            ["Okay, I've been here for about one day, and here is what I know. This ship, good. The Captain is like my distant granddaughter that, by my time, hasn't been born yet. Oh, and those robot things, the Borg, they have Reese and they're evil."]

            "Malcolm, target their shield generators with a photon torpedo and fire on my mark." Janeway commanded.

            Malcolm tapped his console, "Ready."

            "Fire!" Janeway ordered. On the view screen, a yellow light hurtled at the Borg cube.

            "Direct hit. No effect!" Malcolm replied. The ship rocked underneath their feet. A white blast shot from a console behind them.

            "Shields are down to 70 percent!" Malcolm shouted. On the screen, the _Delta Flyer_ bobbed and weaved in front of the cube.

            "The cube is charging weapons!" Harry Kim stated.

            "Target their weapons matrix and fire!" Janeway stated.

            "Direct hit! They lost weapons."

            The room beeped as Tom's voice called through the comm "_Delta Flyer to __Voyager. I'm in range, transporting both boys to sickbay!"_

            "Acknowledged." She replied, "Get a security team down their fast!"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Tom, we got them." Janeway stated over the comm.

            "Acknowledged. I'm returning to the cube now." Tom replied. He flipped several switches and pressed a couple buttons and the _Delta Flyer soared back to the cube. A white blast shot from over Tom's head._

            "Shields down to 93 percent." The computer announced.

            "Computer, reengage cloak."

            "Cloak enabled." The computer replied. Outside, the Borg cube fired blindly for a few seconds, before stopping.

            "_Delta Flyer_ to away team." Tom stated, tapping his comm badge, "Paris to Chakotay… Seven… Doc?"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Seven and The Doctor crouched behind an alcove. Chakotay stood out front, rifle ready, having readjusted the phaser frequency. Seven was adapting The Doctor's program to create a holophaser. The Doctor thought the idea up first, since a phaser fires laser, and laser is essentially light, which is the primary component in holograms.

            "I've completed the modifications." Seven announced.

            A phaser appeared in The Doctor's hand. "I'm not quite used to being on this end of one of these." The Doctor stated.

            "Best grasp it fast!" Chakotay ordered, firing at a drone.

            The Doctor stood up and walked to Chakotay's side. He leveled his arm and blasted a drone. "One step ahead."

            "Commander. There should be an information junction up ahead. I might be able to tap into it and lower the dampening field." Seven stated.

            "Lead the way!" Chakotay replied. The trio rushed down the green tinted halls, sporadically firing at drones.

            Taking a left, they finally came upon the junction. Seven pried the cover off the wall and tapped several of the green buttons underneath. "Be ready. The Borg Queen will not let leave us alone." She ordered. Chakotay and The Doctor readied themselves on both sides of Seven. Behind them, Seven lifted her metal covered hand and pierced the console with her assimilation tubules. Her eyes darted back and forth as she deciphered and input information.

            The Doctor fired at a drone. As the beam hit the drone, a greenish field glowed for a brief second, then disappeared. "Recalibrate your phaser! They've adapted!" He shouted over the phaser fire and static of shielding taking effect on drones.

            Chakotay tapped his rifle, as a drone grabbed him around the neck! Chakotay let his rifle fall onto the strap around his shoulder as he grabbed the Borg's other hand. "Doctor!" Chakotay gasped, trying desperately not to be assimilated.

            A yellow-orange light flashed over Chakotay's shoulder and blasted into the drones face. "Holding your own?" The Doctor asked, trying to be funny.

            "Joke later, after we leave this damn cube!" Chakotay replied tersely. The Doctor frowned.

            "I'm finished Commander." Seven said, retracting her tubules from the console.

            "Away team to Paris! Get us the hell out of here!" Chakotay ordered into his comm. A drone stalked towards the away team, as they faded away in blue light.


	17. New Problems in the Works

            "I've got them Captain!" Tom shouted into his comm, "I'm on my way."

            "Acknowledged. We'll give you some cover fire Tom." Captain Janeway replied through the comm. The _Delta Flyer bucked through space, trying to avoid the cube. Outside, _Voyager_ launched a series of torpedoes at the cube. The _Flyer_ soared around the back of _Voyager_ as a phaser beam erupted from its bow and smashed into the cube. __Voyager jumped to warp as the cube exploded behind them._

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "We're in Captain!" Tom stated over the comm.

            "Good. Ensign, resume course for the Alpha Quadrant; Warp Nine." Janeway ordered a crewman operating Tom's helm. Captain Janeway tapped her comm, "Bridge to sickbay. How's Reese doing?"

            "I'm not making very good process. Dewey is in here and I'm having trouble extracting Borg systems and watching him at the same time." The Doctor replied.

            "I'll send Neelix down to occupy Dewey. Janeway out." Captain Janeway shifted, groaning at the strain her ancestors were putting on her, "Janeway to Neelix. The Doctor needs you take Dewey off his hands. Why don't you try showing him a Flotter & Treevis holostory."

            "Y-yes Captain." Neelix replied.

            Janeway turned to Malcolm, "Mr. Wilkerson, you can leave your 'post' now." She stated.

            ["Just when things started getting challenging."]

            "Yes Captain," Malcolm went to walk to the turbolift, "Um… Captain?"

            Janeway groaned, "What?" She asked, exasperated.

            "Where should I go?"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Neelix drudged down the corridors to sickbay. It was safe for him to say that he was dreading watching Dewey. If his older brother had been any indication of what the other boys were like, Neelix was going to regret taking on the unofficial child-care provider. Naomi was a breeze. The Borg children were a little bit of a challenge, but that was because of their childhood in the collective. But the Wilkerson boys were a nightmare. Look at what had happened so far today. Malcolm ejected his brother into space, Dewey's mind sent Tuvok into synaptic shock, and Reese had exploded the replicator in the mess hall.

            The doors whirred open as Neelix walked into sickbay. The Doctor stood at a console, typing furiously with Dewey screaming, clenched to his legs. "What's wrong?" Neelix asked.

            The Doctor glared at Neelix, "I simply explained to him about the deassimilation process, and how he shouldn't get close or could risk assimilation. Then he panicked."

            "The Captain wants me to take care of Dewey, she said I should…"

            "Mr. Neelix, as long as he isn't in here, I'll be happy."

            Neelix walked up to Dewey and crouched, "Hi. My name is Neelix. Would you like to play a story?"

            Dewey stopped screaming, sniffling a little he said, "I'm hungry."

            "We could go down to the mess hall. Would you like that?"

            Dewey nodded, and grasped Neelix's outstretched hand.


	18. Hey Look! New Plot Points!

            "Malcolm to The Doctor." Malcolm stated, tapping his comm.

            "What?" The Doctor replied, annoyed at the constant intrusions.

            "Do you mind if I come and watch?"

            "I'm a doctor, not a view screen."

            "Please?"

            "Fine. But stay out of the way."

            ["Score!"]

            Malcolm walked into sickbay. The Doctor was just getting his hyposprays ready.

            "Malcolm!" He said, startled, "How did you get here so quick?"

            Malcolm turned slightly and pointed to the door, "I was waiting outside."

            The Doctor rolled his holographic eyes, "I need to begin the procedure. Don't touch anything."

            "Where is Reese?"

            "Right here." The Doctor replied, pointing to Five/Reese, who was lying on a biobed, unconscious.

            ["Holy shit! That look much more painful in person!"]

            The Doctor stepped through the force field around Five. It shimmered as he walked through, not being stopped because he was a hologram. He pulled a hypospray from his roll cart. Tapping buttons on the side, he injected it into Five's neck.

            "What's that?" Malcolm asked, peering over The Doctor's shoulder.

            The Doctor sighed, "Stop glaring over my shoulder and I'll tell you." Malcolm walked to The Doctor's side, "This is a hypospray that will help Reese's immune system to reject the Borg implants."

            "But wouldn't the immune system naturally reject the implants."

            The Doctor looked over to Malcolm, wearing the biggest grin he had ever worn. It's not every day he got to teach someone the fine art of de-assimilation.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "So, what would you like?" Neelix asked as he and Dewey walked into the mess hall. It was a little less full than it normally was. People were reluctant to eat there until the Wilkersons were gone.

            "What do you have?" 

            "Well, since Lieutenant Torres repaired our replicator earlier, you can have anything you want."

            "Anything?"

            "Anything… a-as long I get it for you."

            "Do you have brownies."

            "I can get some for you."

            "With chocolate chips?"

            "Certainly… I wouldn't have it any other way."

            "And chocolate fudge?"

            "Uh… sure."

            "And a cold milk!"

            "You can't have brownies with out milk!" Neelix replied, "Anything else?" Dewey shook his head. Neelix walked over to the replicator and ordered Dewey's snack. "This is going to be easier than I thought."


	19. Panic

            "How is my son Captain? Is he going to be okay? I could just kill those boys for putting Reese through that!" Lois said, panicked. Lois, Hal, and Captain Janeway were in the ready room.

Janeway was slightly taken aback. This woman had bellowed and screamed at her children for a good portion of their time on _Voyager, yet here she is, fretting over her son's safety. "The Doctor has him in surgery right now. Your son will be fine, we have the best Doctor in the quadrant." Janeway replied, gesturing widely._

            Hal looked at her puzzled, "You make it sound like there's no other doctor's out here!"

            Janeway sighed. Putting her two fingers to her temple, she said "No, I was simply stating that…" She sighed again, "Why don't we go down to sickbay and check on The Doctor's progress."

            "Thank you Captain, this has just been eating me alive." Lois replied.

            "Why do you keeping calling your doctor The Doctor? Doesn't he have a name?" Hal asked. Lois glared at him.

            "Mr. Wilkerson, our doctor is a hologram, he hasn't chosen a name for himself yet." Janeway replied.

            "But…"

            "HAL!" Lois shouted.

            "Follow me…" Janeway stated.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Neelix to security! Emergency in the mess hall. Send a team." Neelix shouted panicked into his comm. Dewey had gone practically crazy after eating the brownie.

            Dewey crouched under one of the tables, foaming at the mouth. A group of Ensigns ran from the table as Dewey snapped at them.

            "What is wrong with him?!" Shouted an crewman.

            Neelix paced a little and replied exasperated "I-I don't… know! All I did was give him a brownie!" The crewman sneered slightly at Dewey and ran from the mess hall, bumping into a security officer on his way out.

            The security officer creeped up on Dewey, phaser readied and set to stun. "It's okay, I'm just going to bring you to sickbay. The Doctor will help you— OW!" The man shouted, "HE BIT ME!" He went to run from the room.

            "Wait! Where are you going?" Neelix asked, panicking.

            "Sickbay, he could have something!"

            "But what am I supposed to do?"

            "The rest of the team will be here shortly."

            "But—" Neelix said, as the mess hall doors slid shut. "Umm… Umm… Ah! Neelix to the Captain!" He said into his comm.

            "Janeway here."

            "Captain, I have Dewey here in the mess hall. I only gave him a brownie. I didn't mean—" He sputtered.

            "Calm down Mr. Neelix! What happened?"

            "Well, Dewey has gone wild! Does his mother—"

            In the background of the comm, Lois shouted, "You let him eat sugar!? He can't metabolize sugar."

            "Have a security team bring him to sickbay, Mr. Neelix."

            "Thank you Captain." Neelix said, tapping his comm again to deactivate it. Neelix moaned loudly as Dewey attached himself to a Lieutenant's leg screaming.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            It was safe to say that Captain Janeway was pretty fed up with the Wilkersons. Hal lectured all the way to sickbay on how easy it should be for The Doctor to pick a name. Janeway's heels thudded against the carpeted doors as the sickbay doors slid open.

            "But wouldn't the assimilation tubules cause the surrounding tissue to become necrotic?" Malcolm asked. He and The Doctor were leaning over the nearly back to normal Reese.

            The Doctor glanced over to Malcolm, "It would, if not for the nanoprobes in his bloodstream. They keep the systems functioning, thusly keeping the tissue alive."

            "You mean the tissues are still alive? It looked rotted!"

            "Well, I said the tissues were alive, not healthy. If you examine the tissues closely, it has been modified to sustain the—Captain! I didn't see you there!" The Doctor stated.

            "Don't let me interrupt Doctor." Janeway said sarcastically, raising her hands into the air.

            "How can I help you?"

            "Well—" Janeway began.

            "How is my son?" Lois asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

            "He'll be just fine." The Doctor replied.

            "Are you certain?"

            "Trust me." The Doctor answered, "You've seen Seven, she's one of my success stories. Icheb is around here somewhere. He's one of my later works."

            "Will he look normal?" Hal piped in, "Seven isn't that reassuring."

            "He'll be fine," The Doctor replied, "He wasn't in the collective long enough for his body to become dependent on his cybernetic systems."

            "So Doctor—" Janeway began.

"Neelix to the Captain!" Neelix's voice rang over the comm. His voice sounded panicked.

            "Janeway here." She replied.

            "Captain, I have Dewey here in the mess hall. I only gave him a brownie. I didn't mean—" Neelix sputtered.

            "Calm down Mr. Neelix! What happened?"

            "Well, Dewey has gone wild! Does his mother—"

            Lois gasped, then shouted "You let him eat sugar!? He can't metabolize sugar." 

            "Have a security team bring him to sickbay, Mr. Neelix." Janeway replied.

            "Thank you Captain." Neelix answered as the comm turned off.

            The Doctor looked over to Malcolm. "It seems fairly routine, he'll only need a hypospray injection. If you grab the one on my tray on the far left, I'll program it. Consider this a nudge in the medical career field."

            "You want me to treat Dewey? He's nuts! He'll bite me or something!" Malcolm replied quickly.

            "You'll be fine Malcolm. He'll most likely be restrained by the time he gets here."

            "Restrained!?" Lois questioned loudly.

            The Doctor took a breath, or more rather emulated what he had seen his organic counterparts do countless times before, but Janeway replied first, "Mrs. Wilkerson, your sons will be fine. As I told you, we have the best doctor in the quadrant, and with him training Malcolm, they'll all be better off. Now, why don't you too try out the holodeck again."

            Hal glanced at Lois, a smirk on his face. He put his hand on her back and guided her out of sickbay. As they walked, a crewman came in cradling his hand.

            "What's wrong?" The Doctor asked the man, not looking up from his work.

            "That… targ in the mess hall bit me!" The man spat. 

The Doctor walked over to the crewman and waved his medical tricorder over him. "You have what Naomi Wildman would refer to as a boo-boo. Malcolm can treat you. Just grab the dermal regenerator, press the button on the side, and wave it over his wound until it heals." The Doctor stated to both the crewman and Malcolm.

"I'll leave you alone." Captain Janeway replied, leaving.

["I can do this… the dermal regenerator… oh crap… I hope this is the right one!"]

Malcolm grabbed a device from The Doctor's cart and activated it. He waved it over the crewman's arm, and the skin pulled itself closed.

["Phew…"]


	20. Tinkering

            Hal and Lois walked the corridors, searching for the holodeck. Hal had a big grin, and Lois looked slightly surprised.

            "Hal. We can't… not here… they would know…" She stated.

            Hal grinned at her, and kissed her on the neck, "So…"

            Lois went to reply, but they arrived at the holodeck. "They won't have anywhere good. Computer, what was the last run simulation?" She said.

            "EMH lesson file; Sandrines; bar; Earth; early 1900's." The computer replied.

            "It won't work… computer, run program." Lois contradicted. The computer beeped in response and the doors whirred open. Hal wrapped his arms around her. "There's to many people in here… Computer, delete all other characters." Again, the computer beeped, as all other characters disappeared.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Captain Janeway stepped onto the bridge. Tuvok was back at his station. "Tuvok, you should be resting." Janeway chided, elbows resting on the tactical console.

            "I appreciate your concern Captain, but I have fully recuperated." Tuvok replied, monotonously.

            "Good. I need you at your best," Janeway stated. She walked to the center of the bridge, "Tom, set a course back to the flexure, warp nine. The sooner we get my ancestors off this ship, the better. Tuvok, run continuous scans for the Borg. Go to red alert at the first sign of trouble." Janeway commanded. She walked over to Harry, "Harry, scan for any chronoton fluctuations. If the Borg come back, we need to be ready to send the Wilkersons home." Then, she tapped her comm badge, "Bridge to Seven of Nine, start working on ways to close the Chronospatial Flexure."

            "Acknowledged." Seven replied.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            The doors to sickbay whirred open. Two security officers carried Dewey into the room. One held his arms, and the other held his legs.

            "Place him on the biobed on the side, and hold him down." The Doctor stated, not looking up from his work with Reese. "Malcolm, give him a suppressant then the second hypospray." He prodded in Reese's chest.

            ["Great, I'm using technology that by my perspective hasn't been invented yet on someone who'll attack me without second though!"]

            Malcolm stalked over to the Doctor's cart and pulled out two hyposprays. He took a couple calming breaths, then asked the security officers "You ready?" They nodded in response. Dewey flopped around on the table like a fish out of water, foaming at the mouth, and growling. Malcolm jumped forward and pressed the hypospray to Dewey's neck. On the table, Dewey's near-convulsions slowed until he stopped moving completely. Malcolm nodded to the security officers and they left. Then he pressed the second hypospray to Dewey's neck and injected him. "All done Doc!"

            "Good." The Doctor replied, "Now clear the area and erect a force field around the biobed."

            Malcolm took a couple steps backwards, then commanded "Computer, erect a level 10 force field around this biobed."

            The computer beeped and responded "Force field engaged" as it shimmered into being around the biobed. 

            "That wasn't so hard, was it?" The Doctor asked rhetorically, "Almost finished here. Reese will be up and walking around in no time… well, he'll be up at least."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Captain, I'm detecting the chronoton flux again!" Harry Kim stated.

            "Good. Any sign of the Borg?" Janeway asked.

            Tuvok pressed a set of keys on his console, "Negative."

            "Keep running your scans. Harry, check the sensor logs. I want to know the _exact_ energy signature the Borg used to open up the link to the 21st Century."

            "Aye Captain." Harry responded.

            Captain Janeway tapped her comm badge, "Janeway to Seven of Nine, have you found a way to close the flexure?"

            "I believe I might, please report to Astrometrics." Seven replied.

            "On my way. Janeway out." Janeway answered, "Chakotay, go to Astrometrics. I'll meet you there."

            Chakotay turned in the first officer's chair "Where're you going?" He asked.

            "I need a cup of coffee!"


	21. Implied Sex and Literall Answers

            Naomi Wildman walked _Voyager_'s corridors. She had had a good deal of free time lately because of her lessons being temporarily canceled. Some of the senior staff usually taught her classes, but they had been tied up with the Wilkersons lately. That Reese was particularly annoying. Aside from being obscenely dense, he went and got himself assimilated. Lucky for him, _Voyager_ found him.

            Naomi walked up to the holodeck control panel and accessed it, "Computer, run Treevis and Flotter Chapter 20." She ordered.

            The computer beeped, "Cannot comply. Simulation in progress." It announced.

            "What simulation?"

            "EMH lesson file."

            Naomi sighed. It was most likely Seven and The Doctor running another social lesson program. The Doctor wouldn't mind if she went in. Naomi tapped a series of keys and the holodeck doors slid open. Naomi walked in and turned a corner. A scream pierced the air, sending Naomi jumping. "Identify yourself!" She shouted.

            Lois' head popped up from behind the bar, "Hi…"

            "You're the mother, aren't you?" Naomi asked.

            "Uh… uh…" Lois stuttered, "Yes… my name… is, um… Lois, and this is my, husband, Hal."

            Hal's head popped up from behind the bar, he mouthed a greeting.

            "My name's Naomi Wildman. I'm the Captain's assistant."

            "Well, that sounds important… she might need your help…" Lois stated.

            "Your right!" Naomi said loudly, running from the room. The doors slid shut behind her.

            Hal stood up, he was naked with his lower half hidden behind the bar, "Phew… that was close."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Chakotay and Seven stood in front of a giant view screen in Astrometrics. An image of the Chronospatial Flexure was on the view screen, with several orange boxes around the center and edges. Seven was pointing out several "points of interest" as Captain Janeway walked in. In one hand she held a steaming metallic mug of coffee.

            "How are we going to close this thing?" Janeway asked aloud.

            Seven cocked her head "My scans indicate that the center of the anomaly is here." She said, as the screen zoomed in on one of the orange boxes. "If we were to equip a torpedo with nanoprobes programmed to destabilize the flexure's chronoton output, the torpedo would destabilize the flexure, causing it to collapse."

            "Have The Doctor help with the nanoprobes." Janeway commanded.

            "That coffee smells good, what kind is it?" Chakotay asked.

            "It's my own special blend," Janeway replied.

            "I'll have to try it sometime."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "And… done!" The Doctor stated, holding up Reese's last removed cybernetic implant. He placed the device on his cart and looked down at Reese. He had several open wounds, as The Doctor hadn't closed them yet, but otherwise looked peaceful and serene, asleep. The Doctor picked up a device and waved it over the wounds, closing them. Standing back, The Doctor pulled the sheet covering Reese's waist up over his chest. "How goes my pupil?" The Doctor asked Malcolm.

            "Great…" Malcolm said sarcastically, "How do I know if this stuff worked?" He asked, referring to the chemical used to metabolize the sugar in Dewey's blood stream.

            The Doctor walked over and picked up another hypospray, "Let's find out." He pressed a button on the side and injected Dewey. He stirred on the table. He sat up and placed his hand on his forehead.

            "What happened?" Dewey asked.

            "Apparently you don't take to sugar, but your brother treated you." The Doctor replied.

            Dewey glanced nervously at Malcolm, "What else did he do to me?"

            The Doctor looked sidelong at Malcolm, "I suppose this is a normal reaction." Malcolm nodded, a look of agreement across his face. "Right. Well then, I don't suppose you'll be happy to hear that Reese will be up and about in no time." Dewey's eyes shot open widely and he leaned back. "Why am I not surprised?" The Doctor stated.

            ["Hey… I just had a great idea."]

            Malcolm walked out of the room, and into The Doctor's office. After running a few scans on Dewey, The Doctor looked up. "Looking for something?" He said loudly.

            Malcolm rushed out of the room, "Just looking, I don't suppose I'll be here that much longer."


	22. Voyager, I hardly knew yee!

             "Captain, I've found the energy signature." Harry stated from behind his beeping console.

            Captain Janeway, who had just moments before arrived on the bridge, was nearly giddy with excitement. "Well," She stated.

            "I'm transferring the signature to tactical."

            "Tuvok, configure the phasers to the signature."

            "Aye Captain." He responded.

            Chakotay rose from his chair and rested his hand on Janeway's shoulder. Janeway gave him a quick acknowledging glance, and walked to her ready room, Chakotay not far behind.

            "You seemed awfully happy out there." Chakotay stated.

            Janeway plopped herself down on her couch, making absolutely no effort to hide her feelings, "Wouldn't you? Those people may be related to me—distantly mind you—but quite frankly, I've met Ferengi easier to handle!"

            "I'm not disagreeing with you, but shouldn't we at least give them a better view of _Voyager_ before they leave?"

            "What do you have in mind?" Janeway asked, crossing her legs.

            "What about a going away dinner?"

            "I'm not quite sure about that."

            "Why not?"

            "Reese has definitely displayed his skill with the replicator." Janeway replied, her face contorting slightly at the memory of the stench of the exploded replicator.

            "He won't be anywhere near the replicator, besides, from what I heard from his parents earlier, he's a marvelous chef. Sounds like he could even give Neelix a good run for his money."

            "All right… but I want an armed guard watching him. I trust them about as much as I'd trust the Borg Q ueen."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Malcolm sat in the holodeck. He had been downloading several files onto a PADD in front of him. His eyes shot hurriedly back and forth across it, committing what he had read to memory.

            ["These are the most detailed works I've ever read! This one,"] Malcolm tapped a button on the bottom of the PADD, ["Is about the definition, natural and unnatural occurrences of chronotons. This one is about wormholes. This one, is about… well I don't know, I haven't read it yet. But it looks interesting… It practically puts Steven Hawkings to shame!"]

            Malcolm continued to pour over the PADD as his comm chimed, "Captain Janeway to Malcolm."

            Malcolm tapped his in response, "Yes Captain?"

            "Please report to the mess hall."

            "Yes Captain." Malcolm said, tapping his comm badge again. As he walked the halls towards the mess hall, he slid the PADD into the inner pocket of the vest he was wearing. Then he shoved his hand into his pants pocket.

            ["The Doctor is going to hate me for taking this,"] Malcolm pulled The Doctor's mobile emitter from his pocket. ["I'm gonna give it back… I need to use it first! I've already uploaded the new program, all I need to do is…"] The doors of the mess hall slid open in front of him.

            "Mr. Wilkerson! Take a seat! Neelix and Reese have prepared quite a meal!" Captain Janeway stated sitting at a table, gesturing widely, with a napkin tucked in the neck of uniform. Malcolm smiled widely. He may not like Reese, but he loved Reese's cooking. Malcolm took a seat next to a woman with a well-tanned look to her skin, and slight ridges on her forehead.

            Malcolm pretended to be engrossed in the various dishes until she saw him stealing glances at her forehead ridges, "Well? Dig in?" She said in a hot-headed tone.

            Malcolm recognized various dishes as Reese's, but several looked rather alien, and Malcolm reminded himself could very well have aliens in them. Taking a rack of ribs and a hearty glump of mashed potatoes, he prodded a strangely squirming dish. He would have questioned it but didn't want to insult this 'Neelix'es feelings.

            "Neelix? Can you please tell me why you felt the need to replicate Gahk't?" the woman shouted.

            "Calm down B'ellana!" Neelix replied, "With the sound of the… steak… Tom suggested earlier, I thought they'd like it!"

            "Does anyone know where The Doc is?" Tom Paris asked from a table in the back with Hal.

            "I haven't seen him since he let Dewey and Reese out of sickbay!" Stated B'ellana.

            ["Well, how would she know where he is? It's not like made an effort to meet us, so she can't be all that friendly with her own crewmates!"]

            "Captain Janeway to The Doctor, where are you?" Janeway asked, tapping her comm.

            The Doctor's voice replied over the comm rather tersely "I seem to have misplaced my mobile emitter. I shouldn't have forgotten where it was, my memory files are all intact."

            "I'll scan for it when we get to the bridge later on," Janeway replied.

            "Thank you Captain."


	23. The Trek Home

            Captain Janeway had already debriefed the Wilkersons about their trip. They were told all their protocols and such. Now they were assembled in Transporter Room One, on the transporter pad, ready to be beamed home. Chakotay stood before them, ready to see them off.

            "Now, before you go, I need the boys to hand over their comm badges." He said.

            "But I like mine! I want to keep it!" Dewey whined.

            Lois smacked him slightly on the back of the head, "You are going to give him the badge, and you are going to like it!"

            Begrudgingly, Dewey handed him his comm badge, followed by Reese's and then Malcolm's.

            Depositing them in a pouch on his waist, Chakotay tapped his comm badge and stated, "Chakotay to the Captain, we're ready in Transporter Room One."

            "Acknowledged Commander, we'll signal when ready." Janeway replied.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

Captain Janeway sat in her Captain's chair. Behind her, Seven of Nine stood at a station on the rail.

"Ready the warheads." Janeway commanded.

"Warheads armed and ready." Seven replied.

"Charge phasers, and target the flexure. Fire on my mark."

"Ready Captain." Tuvok replied.

"Keep a transporter lock on the general area of the Wilkersons home."

"Got it." Harry Kim replied.

Captain Janeway tapped her badge again, "Captain Janeway to Transporter Room One. Everything's ready, set the transporters now." Someone on the other end replied with an "aye ma'am." Janeway's eyes widened slightly as she ordered "Fire phasers!" On the view screen, the orange laser collided with the flexure, causing it to glow slightly.

"They're gone Captain!" Chakotay's voice stated over the comm.

Not replying to him, Captain Janeway turned to Seven. "Launch the warhead!"

As a pulsating light discharged from _Voyager, Seven stated "Warhead fired."_

On the view screen the Chronospatial Flexure pulsated slightly, then imploded on it's self. Steam practically flew from Janeway's ears, "THAT'S IT?!" She bellowed, "NOT EVEN AN EXPLOSION! The Borg must have lowered their standards somewhat."

The silence around them was deafening. Now that the Wilkersons were gone, it seemed that _Voyager_ was fairly quite.

That is until Janeway's comm rang again, "Chakotay to the Captain. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" She asked, looking slightly startled.

            "You'd best meet me in sickbay."

            Everything was quite again as Janeway walked to the turbolift, until Tom stated "It sounds like they left us a present."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "I wondered why my mobile emitter had miraculously disappeared. So, while waiting, I ran a little scan of my own, looking for the Polydeutonic metals in it. Well, I found it. Imagine my surprise when it turned up in Transporter Room One in our very own Chakotay's hands alongside two comm badges." The Doctor stated, looking both very grim and very upset as he circled Captain Janeway.

            Janeway held out an arm to stop the Doctor, "Please, get to the point."

            "We're short one comm badge. It seems Malcolm thought it would be a good idea to disguise The Doctor's mobile emitter as his badge. Not only that, but we're also short one PADD." Chakotay stated.

            "My God! This family is more trouble than what its worth. They Temporal Prime Directive more times than I can count." Janeway groaned, "What could he want with that?"

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Malcolm sat in his room. A comm badge was on the desk in front of him, and he had a soldering iron out. Next to that was the PADD he had "borrowed" from _Voyager_. Malcolm prodded the badge with the iron, sending sparks into the air.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

Author's Note: Yes, sadly this is the end. But I plan on doing a sequel. What can you plan for? Well, first you'll learn why Malcolm stole the comm badge, and what the use of what was on the PADD is. Also, you may find an area never before explored by Malcolm in the Middle, something that will most likely earn the story an R rating (I'm not quite sure if I want to include it). You'll meet Hal's most intelligent nemesis, and he's an insect. All this will take place both in the Malcolm universe and most likely in the Malcolm in the Middle Fan Fiction section.


	24. SEQUEL UPDATE

Hey everybody! I just wanted to tell you that I'm not dead… I just haven't had a lot of time lately. But the good news is that I'm working on the sequel to this finally. Here is a sample:

Captain Janeway was, of course, the captain of _Voyager_. In addition to that, she was Malcolm's descendant. She was his Great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter or something like that.

            Malcolm went back to packing his bags. Behind him, Reese was shoving a mound of cloths, firecrackers, and for some odd reason, a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich into his suitcase.

            "We are going to have so much fun! I wonder if Francis will let me ride a cow?!" Reese said aloud.

            "Why would you want to ride a cow? You ride horses at a ranch, not cows!" Malcolm asked.

            "Duh! But who can honestly say they went to a dude ranch and rode a cow?"

            I'm probably not gonna start posting it until I'm at least ten pages in, and as of now I'm only on page three. Once it's up, it'll be in the Malcolm in the Middle section, and I'll edit this part to have a link to it


End file.
